It is generally accepted that the stability of proteins can be improved and the immune response against these proteins is reduced when these proteins are coupled to polymeric molecules. WO 94/28024 discloses that physiologically active proteins modified with polyethylene glycol (PEG) exhibit reduced immunogenicity and antigenicity and circulate in the bloodstream considerably longer than unconjugated proteins, i.e. have a reduced clearance rate.
WO 02/09766 discloses, among others, biocompatible protein-polymer compounds which are produced by conjugation of biologically active protein with a biocompatible polymer derivative. The biocompatible polymers used are highly reactive branched polymers, and the resulting conjugates contain a long linker between polymer derivative and protein. As biocompatible polymers, polymers of formula (P—OCH2CO—NH—CHR—CO—)n-L-Qk-A are described, wherein P and Q are polymeric residues and k may be 1 or 0. For P and Q, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polyoxyethylene, polytrimethylene glycol, polylactic acid and its derivatives, polyacrylic acid and its derivatives, polyamino acid, polyvinyl alcohol, polyurethane, polyphosphazene, poly(L-lysine), polyalkylene oxide, polyacryl amide and water soluble polymers such as dextran or polysaccharide are mentioned. As proteins, among others, alpha, beta and gamma interferons, blood factors, cytokines such as interleukins, G-CSF, GM-CSF are mentioned. In the examples of WO 02/09766, only mono-, di- and tri-polyethyleneglycol derivatives are disclosed which are coupled exclusively to interferon and epidermal growth factor, and human growth hormone.
WO 94/01483 discloses biocompatible polymer conjugates which are formed by covalently binding a biologically inactive polymer or polymer derivative to a pharmaceutically pure, synthetic hydrophilic polymer via specific types of chemical bonds. As naturally occurring polymers and derivatives thereof, polysaccharides such as hyaluronic acid, proteoglycans such as chondroitin sulfates A, B and C, chitin, heparin, heparin sulfate, dextrans such as cyclodextran, hydroxyethyl cellulose, cellulose ether and starch, lipids such as triglycerides and phospholipids are disclosed. As synthetic polymers, among others, polyethylene and derivatives thereof are described having an average molecular weight of from about 100 to about 100,000. As proteins linked to the polymer or the polymer derivative, cytokines and growth factors are described, including interferons, tumor necrosis factors, interleukins, colony stimulating factors, growth factors such as osteogenic factor extract, epidermal growth factor, transforming growth factor, platelet derived growth factor, acidic fibroblast growth factor and others are disclosed. In all working examples of WO 94/01483, polyethylene glycols derivatives are used as polymer.
WO 96/11953 discloses N-terminally chemically modified protein compounds and methods of their production. Specifically, G-CSF compositions are described which result from coupling a water soluble polymer to the N terminus of G-CSF. In the context of WO 96/11953, also consensus interferone N-terminally coupled to water soluble polymers are disclosed. While a wide variety of water polymers are listed in WO 96/11953 (e.g. copolymers of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol, carboxymethyl cellulose, dextran, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, poly-1,3-dioxolane, poly-1,3,6-trioxane, ethylene/maleic anhydride copolymer, polyaminoacids (either homopolymers or random copolymers), poly(n-vinyl pyrrolidone)polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol homopolymers, polypropylene oxide/ethylene oxide copolymers or polyoxyethylated polyols), only PEGylated G-CSF or consensus IFN compositions are described in the working examples of WO 96/11953.
WO 97/30148 relates to polypeptide conjugates with reduced allergenicity comprising a polymeric carrier molecule having two or more polypeptide molecules coupled thereto. These conjugates are preferably part of compositions used in the personal care market. Said conjugates are produced by activating a polymeric carrier molecule, reacting two or more polypeptide molecules with the activated polymeric carrier molecule and blocking of residual active groups on the conjugate. As polymeric carrier molecule, a vast variety is listed in WO 97/30148, including such different groups of compound like natural or synthetic homopolymers such as polyols, polyamines, polycarboxylic acids and heteropolymers comprising at least two different attachment groups. Examples are given, which comprise star PEGs, branched PEGs, polyvinyl alcohols, polycarboxylates, polyvinylpyrrolidones and poly-D,L-amino acids. Among others, also dextrans such as carboxymethyl dextran, celluloses such as hydroxyethyl cellulose or hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydrolysates of chitosan, starches such as hydroxyethyl starches or hydroxypropyl starches, glycogen, agarose, guar gum, inulin, pullulan, xanthan gum, carrageenin, pectin, alginic acid etc. are disclosed. As polypeptides, only some enzymes are explicitly disclosed.
Baldwin, J. E. et al., Tetrahedron, vol. 27 (1981), pp. 1723-1726 describe the chemical modification of dextran and hydroxyethyl starch to give aldehyde substituted polymers which are allowed to react with hemoglobin to give soluble polymer-bound hemoglobins. These were shown to be capable of binding oxygen, but heart perfusion experiments clearly indicated that the polymer-bound hemoglobins were not suitable for use as blood substitutes.
WO 99/49897 describes conjugates of hemoglobin formed by reacting polysaccharides such as dextrane or hydroxyethyl starch with amino groups of the hemoglobin. As functional groups of the polysaccharide, aldehyde groups produced by oxidative saccharide ring-opening are used. As preferred reducing agent used, borane dimethylamine is disclosed. Moreover, WO 99/49897 is exclusively limited to hemoglobin.
WO 03/074087 relates to a method of coupling proteins to a starch-derived modified polysaccharide. The binding action between the protein and the polysaccharide, hydroxyalkyl starch, is a covalent linkage which is formed between the terminal aldehyde group or a functional group resulting from chemical modification of said terminal aldehyde group of the hydroxy alkyl starch molecule, and a functional group of the protein. As reactive group of the protein, amino groups, thio groups and carboxyl groups are disclosed, and aldehyde groups of the protein are not mentioned. Moreover, while a vast variety of possibilities of different linkages is given in the form of many lists, including different functional groups, theoretically suitable different linker molecules, and different chemical procedures, the working examples describe only two alternatives: first, an oxidized hydroxyethyl starch is used and coupled directly to proteins using ethyldimethylaminopropyl carbodiimide (EDC) activation, or a non-oxidized hydroxyethyl starch is used and coupled directly to a protein forming a Schiff's base which is subsequently reduced to the respective amine. Thus, the working examples of WO 03/074087 neither disclose a single conjugate coupled via a thio group or a carboxy group of the protein, nor describe a conjugate comprising hydroxyethyl starch, the protein, and one or more linker molecules.
Nearly the complete literature regarding techniques of coupling a polymer to a protein describes PEGylation methods and PEGylated proteins (e.g. interferons alpha, interferons beta). Despite the progress of coupling methods and use of monofunctional PEG-molecules, a general disadvantage of PEGylated drugs is that the metabolization pathway of PEG as a non-natural polymer is not known in detail.
Some of the patents describe the modification of interferon by substitution of amino acids, increased glycosylation or formation of multimers. These methods require high technological efforts (recombinant techniques) and could result in new entities which are markedly different from the natural proteins (e.g. interferon) and could exhibit different properties.
Moreover, it is taught in the art describe to form, e.g., of complexes between IFN-beta and polysaccharides via metal complexation. However, complexes are not as stable as covalent conjugates and contain metal ions (e.g. Zn2+), which might have undesired side effects.